Yo no sé, como me siento cuando estoy cerca tuyo
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: Tengo un problema que no puedo explicar, No tengo preguntas, pero de seguro tengo excusa. Yo no se como me siento cuando estoy cerca tuyo...madaxzetsu One shot


1-naruto no me pertenece,es de Kishimoto

2-por lo general escribo UA, pero esta vez quise intentar algo diferente, variedad o ¿quiero monopolizar el comercio? xD

3-

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad) y dale una galleta stig :3

4- lo de la galleta me lo invente, pero stig no se queja, si le lanzas una galleta xD

A LEER

* * *

><p>Se sentían mareados, ya hace algún tiempo que no se dividían y mientras se volvían acostumbraban, sentirían ese tipo de molestias.<p>

-¿como se sienten?

-mareado

-**con tendencia al desmayo**

-es comprensible hace mucho no se separaban, sugiero que lo empiecen hacer con mas frecuencia

-_si madara-sama_

Contestaron ambas partes, mientras se unían otra vez

-me duele la cabeza, **pues aguántate**

-si te ves tan mal, porque no descansas

Zetsu vio a escasos centímetros a Madara, de por si lo descolocaba verle sin mascara, ahora sentir su respiración en sus labios, el calor y esos malditos ojos.

*si me acercara un poco mas...**estaríamos muertos, **mata pasiones. **Se supone que no debemos sentir nada***

-Zetsu no me ignores

-_yo, yo no lo hago, ya me voy a descansar_

Zetsu se marcho sintiendo sobre si, la mirada del uchiha. Seguía sin saber como reaccionar o que pensar sobre ese tipo de situaciones, con el tiempo había notado que Madara no transcendía el espacio personal de nadie, (la etapa de tobi era una exención) pero había ocasiones como la de hoy, en que Zetsu sentía demasiado cerca a su líder.

*el viejo juega con nosotros, **puede ser pero ¿Cuál es la gracia?***

Con gracia o sin ella, Zetsu seguía con mareo y dolor de cabeza, así que se adentro en la guarida, hasta llegar a lo que podía considerar como su cuarto, de poca iluminación y con solo una cama. Sin mucho procedimiento se deshizo de la capa de akatsuki y se acostó, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Había algo en aquella habitación que le atraía que no podía explicar, había algo en observarle dormir que no sabia explicar. Esas dos grandes incógnitas le ponían a pensar seriamente que era Zetsu para él. ¿Un arma o algo más? Siempre había visto a las personas a su alrededor, como meras herramientas y los calificaba entre útiles o posibles molestias, como traidores.

Zetsu no encajaba en categorías, era una herramienta. Pero el olor tan dulce y tranquilizante que se desprendía de el, nunca lo podría producir un simple objeto, y ni pensar en Zetsu como un traidor. El dudaba de todos a su alrededor, pero no podía dudar de la lealtad de Zetsu no solo porque, este se lo demostraba constante con sus acciones, si no porque su mente no podía hacer tal conexión, sin que su humor se fuera al traste o su corazón doliera.

Con pasos cortos se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la cabecera, recostando su espalda en la fría roca, mientras se quitaba los guantes, la mayoría de veces no solo se conformaba con mirar. Si no, que pasaba sus manos por aquel cabello verde, deleitándose con las suaves hebras, pero hoy no era uno de eso días, en que acariciarle el rostro a Zetsu era suficiente.

Madara había mirado llegar ese nuevo día con algo dentro de él, tal vez se podía interpretar como ansias, en ese preciso momento lo calificaba como deseo, el cual lo hizo desprenderse de su mascara, del traje de akatsuki, su camisa y quedar solo con sus pantalones y su sharingan reluciente, no solo de poder si no de deseo, Lujuria. Pero esto era un acto dividido en dos partes una delicada, con movimientos calculados, la otra parte era más carnal, errática y violenta.

Primero lo primero, debían estar más juntos, en silencio se posiciono encima de las caderas de Zetsu, sin apoyar completamente su peso.

Zetsu no era de los que tenían el sueño pesado, en cualquier momento despertaría, dependía de sus habilidades llevarlo a una zona de confort, ya que en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de hacer el uso de la fuerza, antes de comenzar contemplo el rostro bicolor de aspecto sereno, lindo…

Lentamente subió la camisa revelando el torso negro y blanco, acompañado de dos puntos rosa, por ambos paso solo la yema de sus dedos, comprobando la sensibilidad de Zetsu, la cual gratamente era mucha, ya que esa minúscula caricia había provocado un leve quejido y estremeciendo. Pero Zetsu todavía seguía dormido, Madara algo más temerario pasó sus manos por el suave y definido vientre en una especie de masaje, sintiendo la piel, los músculos, la carne. Al poco tiempo dejo de realizar aquel masaje.

Cogió las manos del joven, ambas las paso por sus mejillas. Bajo la mano derecha a su entrepierna y comenzó a estimular su polla, mientras besaba la izquierda y uno por uno metió los dedos a su boca; a veces mordiéndolos, pronto vio los parpados de Zetsu moverse y de su boca oyó salir un suave gemido de protesta, había llegado el momento de ponerle mas acción al acto.

¿Cómo descubrir las sensaciones que lo traían de vuelta a la realidad? Eran confusas, frías, húmedas, calientes. Era agobiador pero nada comparado, a abrir los ojos y ver aquel hombre encima de él, con parte de su cuerpo al descubierto mostrando las cicatrices que la poca iluminación podía dejar ver.

Lo normal hubiera sido entrar en shock, asustarse. Pero si acaso, por la mente de Zetsu paso el pensamiento de que la sonrisa de Madara era perfecta

***¿Es un sueño? **No lo se, pero el calor que desprende nos va a quemar*****

Su cuerpo sufrió de un raro relajamiento, lo único irregular era su respiración y el calor de sus mejillas, que aumento al sentir la respiración de Madara en sus labios

-_eso siempre me hace sentir cosquillas, Madara-sama_

El uchiha solo le guiño el ojo antes de besarle y para ser la primera vez que besaba a alguien no se sentía tan torpe, sabia que si Madara le mordía los labios era para pedirle permiso, Zetsu lo hizo al instante, simplemente abrió la boca y su lengua salió en busca, de la de Madara. Formando una pequeña lucha de dominio, que sabía que perdería ante su líder, sus manos profundizaron el beso y no se sentían tímidas; a la hora de manosear el trasero y la erección de Madara.

Madara se separo dejando a Zetsu con los labios hinchados, el corazón en la garganta y con la hormona despierta, y este observó con sus ojos amarillos, como Madara comenzaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones, haciendo acto de presencia su gruesa, venosa erección.

Esa perfecta imagen recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta acumularse en su propia erección, que sufría de espasmos, cubriéndose de una abundante humedad. Que se empezaba a palpar a través de la tela opresora.

Desesperado Zetsu mando a su manos a desabrochar su pantalón, pero recibio una palmada en represaría, Madara quería encargarse de esa tarea, para la cual se tomo su tiempo, a Zetsu no le toco de otra que clavar las uñas a las sabanas. A su mente acudieron raros pensamientos

*Madara le gusta denudarme*

*es mejor hacerlo al aire libre ya que el frio de la noche, contrarrestaba el fuerte calor corporal de Madara*

¿Pero como sabia eso? ¿Acaso esta no era la primera vez?

-mírame

Rápidamente conecto su mirada con Madara y vio el sharingan que estaba resplandeciente, mas intenso de lo común, pero no era abrumador o amenazante. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la vela fuera apagada por una ráfaga de viento, había comenzado el segundo acto.

En la oscuridad los besos eran mas hambrientos, las manos de Zetsu se atrevían con mas entusiasmo a masajear el trasero de madara, quien le restregaba su erección por su pecho, liberados sus labios, se disponía a chupar la polla de Madara. Pero este le aparto y estaba seguro que a pesar de l oscuridad, esos ojos miraban su semblante frustrado, prueba de ello era, esa suave risa que sele escapo a Madara

-quédate quieto

Madara se posiciono boca abajo, sabiendo que Zetsu inmediatamente captaría la nueva posición, teniendo la erección de Zetsu en sus manos. Procedió a recolectar con sus dedos el pre-semen que le cubría, pero antes de probar, soltó un ronco gemido al sentir como el otro le chupaba con tanta desesperación, bueno Madara no se quedaría atrás. Cada uno se concentro en la misma tarea, pero sintiendo diferentes sensaciones.

La esencia de Madara era más fuerte, salina. Su vello era mas grueso y sus testículos pesados, sorprendentemente Zetsu era hábil en relajar su garganta y saborear todo el falo sin problemas

Por su parte Madara saboreaba, una esencia mas almizclada, acompañaba por ese olor dulzón. El vello era delgado y escaso, pero amaba las pequeñas cosquillas que le provocaba a su nariz

-¡AAAH!

Zetsu no pudo retener aquel gemido al sentir como le dilataban, este era justo el momento para estar asustado, de sentir dolor pero solo quería sentir el segundo, el tercer dedo. Hasta que le penetrara, así que dejo la polla de madara y se puso en cuatro, abriendo sus piernas hasta donde podía

*_están familiar esta sensación*_

Madara sonrió y en recompensa su mano se azoto contra el trasero de Zetsu, quien chillo de placer

-No te corras todavía

-_si, lo se_

_-_lo que recuerda el subconsciente eh

Zetsu no reacciono ante tales palabras, la lengua de Madara no se lo permitía, el placer se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de purgatorio. Todas están sensaciones le eran dadas de tal forma que le hacían sufrir.

-_Madara por favor_

-me encanta, como hablan a la vez

Madara se alejo un poco para observar a Zetsu, el como estaba dilatado, como su pene goteaba entre sus piernas frecuentemente, aquello era como la tierra prometida. Lastima que no le era permitido quedarse

-¡_Madara!_

Grito el más joven desesperado, con los ojos aguados

-no, Zetsu como te enseñe ¿te acuerdas?

-por favor yo ne-necesito que me folles, te deseo, te amo

-mucho mejor

No Fue amable, sabia que por mucho que preparara a Zetsu. Este seguiría condenadamente estrello, pero este ya le había demostrado, que soportaba muy bien esa clase de dolores.

El cuarto fue invadido por gemidos, gruñidos, piel contra piel chocando de forma descontrolada, a ritmo feroz. El calor aumento gradualmente de forma insospechadas, Zetsu podía ver incluso las llamas de un juego puramente rojo, mezclarse con llamas de un fuego negro

¿Era acaso el chakra de madara? ¿Era una ilusión?

Pero la vista se le nublo cuando el uchiha golpeo una y otra vez su próstata, si no le daba pronto la orden, Zetsu se iba a morir.

-córrete- logro decir Madara con voz ahogada

*_oh Dios*_

Paso por su mente, por su boca Salió el nombre de Madara, mientras sentía chorros de semen salir de él y a si vez como su interior era inundado.

Pasaron varios minutos para que todo se calmara, la temperatura descendió rápidamente pero aun sentía el intenso calor, proveniente de Madara quien estaba su lado

-**¿un sueño? **¿Morí?- pregunto Zetsu, negándose abrir los ojos

- no, solo te hice el amor

-¿el amor?

-si, el amor

Dijo Madara mientras le besaba

…

-Zetsu no me ignores

Zetsu abrió de inmediato los ojos, al frente suyo estaba Madara vestido y portaba la misma mirada fría de siempre. Estaban fuera de la guarida, al igual que antes

¡¿Todo eso fue una ilusión?

-_yo, yo, yo_

Zetsu no aguanto su propio peso y cayo de rodillas, sentía y veía todo igual como hace unas horas antes de irse a descansar. pero se empezaba asentirse mas cansado de lo que recordaba.

-¿que te pasa?

Madara aun de pie a escasos metros, le miraba sin reflejar alguna emoción

-_no le ignoraba Madara-sama, me retirare a descansar_

Aun algo tambaleante y con escalofríos, se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida

*¿Utilizo el sharingan en nosotros?, **no puede ser posible, ¿que sentido tendría hacernos pasar por tal cosa?, **estoy molido y todo eso no fue producto de nuestra imaginación*

Zetsu no pudo evitar voltearse y observar fijamente a Madara, quien seguía en el mismo sitio mirándole. Pero con la diferencia, de que el sharingan se había convertido, en el eien no mangekyo sharingan*****. Zetsu trago saliva y reprimió sin éxito un fuerte escalofrió, aun así le miro otro rato, hasta que por fin entro.

Madara solo suspiro con fuerza y desapareció, su cuerpo ardía.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno<strong>**

estoy segura de que todo fue real y de que Madara le quiere hacer creer, al pobre Zetsu que fue una ilusión. esa es mi teoría ¬3¬

-no creo sacar una segunda parte, mis musas están de vacas pagadas a la edad media y años 70 xD

-si escuchas SOAD sabes el por que del titulo y resumen

-gracias por leer y futuros comentarios


End file.
